


She Could Sense it

by Bbanimal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Marriage, No Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbanimal/pseuds/Bbanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little fluff run-off! Petyr and Sansa have been married for several years and Petyr wants something... he just wasn't sure how to tell his wife, though she already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Could Sense it

Petyr awoke to rustling on his left side, opening one eye and looking down. He saw his daughter Tully fidgeting, playing with her hair, tugging on the sheets, and sucking her thumb. His eyes drifted over to his wife, her blue eyes open staring at their daughter, mouthing the words “Shh”. The little girl looked up at her father with her big grey-green eyes. “Daddy!” she yelled, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He closed his eyes, taking in the sweet smell of his daughter. Sitting up in bed, Petyr found his wife leaning towards him, taking his free arm he wrapped it around Sansa, pulling her close. 

“Good morning” she said into his ear after a quick kiss. “As you can see, she had another nightmare last night.” 

“it’s alright” he sighed with a smile. 

He looked over at his wife as she pulled Tully from his arms and set the little girl in her lap. Kissing her all over her little face, the girl laughing, Sansa smiling. 

He thought back to when he had found out Sansa was pregnant. Petyr had been afraid - truthfully, he had never been afraid in his life until then. He was worried what would happen, would him and Sansa be good parents, would they still love each other after the baby? Also, would Sansa and their baby be safe?

They had been living in their home a little over a year when Sansa found out she was pregnant. A beautiful art-deco mansion on the other side of Blackwater Bay, overlooking the city. Petyr had first brought her to the house after they had left the courthouse, signing their wedding documents a year earlier. Pulling her inside the empty house and making love to her on the floor of the marble entry way, her screams of pleasure echoing through the empty halls. 

The two had been laying in bed when Sansa complained of not feeling well. Rushing to the washroom to drink a glass of water she still felt nauseated, eventually shutting the door and retching. This would go on for another week until she had grabbed a pregnancy test from a pharmacy not too far from the club, sneaking it in her purse. He would find her in the office that night crying.

She was pregnant. It was confirmed the next day at the doctors office, Sansa was three months along. On their way home from the doctors office he kept turning to stare at her, look at her face, his eyes wandering to her stomach. He was deathly afraid, but so fucking happy. 

When they got home she immediately ran up the staircase and he followed, thinking she would be walking into their bedroom. Instead she just stared down the hallway , walking over to open a door to one of their empty rooms. She walked in and he followed her, “Petyr, I want this to be the babies room.” was all Sansa said, wrapping herself in his arms looking up at him with a smile he couldn’t place.

They continued to stare at each other. He managed to say a few words, “I am so excited sweetling, but afraid.” 

The months had passed by and he found himself watching Sansas belly grow, running his hands over the growing bump and holding his wife when she cried, wishing her family were still around to comfort her. Watching and seeing how Sansa glowed from the pregnancy. She was beautiful pregnant woman and he found himself deeply aroused by Sansa, with his child growing inside of her. She was so loving, so desirous of his touch and he was more than happy to comply. All the while the babies room was slowly filing with items and finally, it was time. 

Sansa gave birth to their daughter in Kings Landing hospital, in the finest birthing suite. It had been a remarkably easy birth, with no complications. To enter the room and see Sansa glowing after the delivery, clutching their baby to her breast, he felt for once he had everything. Petyr had even cried while holding her for the first time. That night, they had all fallen asleep together in the hospital bed. 

And now here laying in bed, was his child fully realized. Petyr now had two women in his life he would kill for. Sansa rose with Tully to bathe and clothe her, leaving him alone in their bed. 30 minutes later he heard the front door opening and closing, it was the nanny. 

Sansa yelled from the upstairs washroom in greeting, Myranda walking upstairs to take over getting Tully dressed so Sansa herself could get ready. Petyr still hadn’t risen yet, only looking up when his wife had crawled across the bed, stopping only when her face was inches from his. Fighting the urge to grab her and rip off her clothes instead he kissed her deeply before they stepped into the shower.

Life had been wonderful since Tullys birth. It helped when you had an excellent nanny, Petyr and Sansa could practically continue on as they did before Tully. Just no more sex in the hallways or with open doors unless you wanted the nanny to find you. Initially Petyr had been reluctant to even get a nanny until Sansa had threatened to not sleep with him until they did. He had only lasted two weeks. 

Their love had changed and evolved since their daughter was born, it seemed more intimate and frank. For the past two months, Petyr already wanted another child but didn’t want to broach it quite yet with Sansa. She would be the one to carry it and stay home for six months after the birth, nursing the baby, getting strong again and going stir-crazy, wondering what was going on with the club, peppering Petyr with questions constantly.

Sansa could sense Petyr wanted another child, so much so she had already gone to the doctor to get her IUD taken out. She was waiting to tell him. In the four years they had been together she would have never guessed how easy it would be to read him now. There seemed to be no barrier anymore, the only time she ever saw one was around other people, Sansa did the same thing. They had both been shaped by different hardships and could only expose themselves fully to one other person without falling apart - each other. 

They left for work an hour later, kissing their baby goodbye, making sure everything was in order before they left the house. Sansa was answering emails on her phone while Petyr drove. She set her phone down and stared at her husband, “I went to the doctor last week” “- I know” he said absent-mindedly.

She continued to stare at him, looking him over in his dark gray suit and emerald tie, his hair more peppered with grey than it had been when they first met, his own beard flecked with more grey as well. She blushed when he found her staring, Sansa still found him very attractive after years of marriage.

Sansa in that moment decided to lay it all out, “Petyr, the doctor took my implant out” he slammed on his brakes, they had come to a light. 

He didn’t look at her, just stared ahead and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Say something” she demanded. 

The light changed and she felt the car accelerate. “I know you want another baby” she said, her arms now crossed in the passenger seat. 

“My god Sansa, I didn’t think you would tell me like this.” Petyr said in shock. He was not shocked often. 

They were silent the rest of the drive - as they pulled up to the Mockingbird and as they stepped inside. They said nothing as Sansa made herself a cup of coffee in the office, readying herself for a day of work. He was sitting in the chair across from her, watching her every move as she took a sip from her cup.

“Caffeine isn’t good when you are trying to get pregnant sweetling” She smiled as she took another sip. 

“Its decaf Petyr.” 

He smirked, “So you could be pregnant right now” he mused. 

“Perhaps” she said, looking at her computer instead of the growing smile on his face, trying herself not to smile. 

“Or in thirty minutes?” 

By now Sansa had walked over to her husband and seated herself on his lap, straddling him. She could feel his hands running up her thigh, under the silk of her dress. 

“Perhaps” she said, before tugging at his tie and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said before I'm obsessed with this pairing. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
